Life of a Hero
by green eyes and blond girls
Summary: Some say true heroes are invunerable,undefeatable. They say death and destruction follows them everywhere,that they are the hands of justice. What they don't know is their weaknesses. Percy jackson, is the mightiest demigod of the era, even better than Hercules himself..But the things that he has seen can drive any man to insanity, him included. Can a silver-eyed goddess save him?
1. Chapter 1

**PROLOUGE: THE BEGINNING OF THE END PART I**

His hands were trembling...he tried to hold them still but it was in vain. Pain, darkness,torture all closed upon him cocooning him in his own little shell, slowly leaching out his life. He was strong, yet he was weak, loyal and kind yet sadistic,sane yet insane...

Oh how he tried to resist the flood of memories that invaded his mind every night leaving him writhing with raw fear from his visions..every single night.

He was indestructible, unkillable, the ultimate hero...oh the names people gave him, it almost brought a smile on his face...almost.

What they never knew were his inner conflicts, his inner torture, his inner weakness; his insanity.

He had lived for those he had called his friends, fought for them, sacrificed everything he held dear for them..but what did he get in return?

A normal life?some time with his supposed girlfriend? No!

What happened to the young, carefree, slightly dumb loyal friend and hero you ask? Well in simple words he was betrayed.

Betrayed by them all his friends, the gods, his own dad...and it was then that his world came crashing down, then that he realised how insignificant he was to others.

Time seemed to stop as he fell back into his reminisces, the day he realised how true gaea's words had been, how much of a pawn he had been, just a means to an end, a liability...

《Flashback...flashback...》

"Perce!", leo's voice blared in the intercom," we are nearing Olympus I dont think you would want to miss it".

Percy was awake in a flash. He did not want to miss it. The gods explained to them where Olympus was and how it was heavily shrouded in mist to prevent the mortals from noticing it much like camp half-blood.

Percy put on his favourite CHB shirt, while simultaneosly brushing his teeth and trying(and failing miserably)to comb his messy hair. Within a minute he was at the top deck, where his friends had already gathered clutching the railings with wide eyes.

Rubbing the last hints of sleep from his eyes he stepped up to the railings besides annabeth making to look in the direction where his friends' gazes were fixed upon. However, what he saw made him draw his breath sharply and pinch himself, making sure this wasn't a dream.

Even the thick fog over the foliage could not dampen the grandeur of mother nature. Miles and miles of meadows stretched before them, looking so majestic and untouched by humans. It seemed like each and every grass blade managed to capture the sun's rays and throw it back at them in a colourful disarray of lights. At every few yards the meadow was encircled by flowers of so many colours and shapes that it was hard to tear his eyes away from them. And at the far end of the meadow they could see a huge structure looming up between two gigantic mountains, the famed gates of Olympus

As the argo 2 touched down a few rabbits scurried away from its landing spot. To percy they seemed livelier, brighter, much more full of life. And he knew that he just couldnt wait to see olympus.

"Guys!", leo called, but no one answered. "Guysss!", he called again in a much louder tone. "What?", piper hissed unable to tear her eyes away from the sight.

"We need to get a move on. We dont know what dangers might lurk here. It would be better if we encamped inside olympus.. the gods did promise us a temporary sanctuary".

Piper raised one eyebrow in disbelief, " that was actually a smart idea leo"

Leo huffed indignantly," yeah thank you piper for your oh-so-ever-welcome sarcasm but we should really get going", he finished, taking the lead. The remaining six exchanged a glance before following leo.

Percy was tired of the walking. He had thought the distance was small from above but they had been walking for three hours and had only covered half the distance. Apparentl everything had been made to fit godly sizes, even the few trees at the far end of the horizon looked at least three times bigger.

"Couldn't you have parked closer Leo", Percy asked, too tired to even sound angry.

"I did try", Leo said from the front," but there was a magical barrier".

Percy didnt say anything afterwards. He hoped that when the giants arrived they too would tire out from the walk and give up... wishful thinking.

Finally after another two gruelling hours of trudging along the 20 feet tall olympian gates appeared, but the way was blocked by a similar sized clay women...even percy could guess who she was.

"Gaea", he growled uncapping his sword. He could sense the others stiffen beside him, weapons already in hand.

"You really think you can kill a primordial godess who hasn't even woken up", she rasped, her voice sounding like the grinding of gravel." I cant attack you all in this state demigods. Why do you think I need the giants. I come here with another purpose"

"Well what is it", Jason barked out," you know we don't trust you Gaea so wht waste our time."

"Ah trust", Gaea said tasting the word in her mouth as she said it out loud, " trust is very relative demigods. You never know when it may change". Then her two mud hands clasped each other and she looked at them with what percy could make out to be a malicious smile." As for my purpose, that's simple. I want to make a deal"

As she finished she looked pointedly at percy with a muddy smirk which sent shivers down his spine and at that moment Percy felt like someone was walking on his grave.

TO BE CONTINUED...

**So, should I continue...did you'll think the prologue was good enough. Any ideas what kind of deal it is;-)...any constructive criticism..**

**Pls tell me all about it. Hopefully it was good enough:)**


	2. chp 2

**So here's the second part of the prolougue. Thanks for all the reviews,alerts,favourites..they go a long way in inspiring me:)**

**Epic reads: I am happy I could spark your curiosity. Hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**Guest: You wanted more? Well here it is**

**One imp. Note: the beginning is back in the present time. And everything is not as it seems;)**

**Prolouge II :-The beginning of the end part II**

Percy was standing at the edge of a cliff, all he could see below were blood red clouds. The wind was howling angrily in his ears, pushing against him, trying to topple him over. He didn't know where he was or what was he doing. His hands instinctively went to his pockets for riptide, but there was nothing there. Terror seized his heart. He was weaponless and defensless against whatever brought him here.A hollow laugh filled the murky air, growing louder by the second until he wasn't able to bare it anymore.

He fell down to his knees, his hands shielding his ears. "Stop it!", he screamed, but the voice remained stuck in his throat. The intensity of the voice only increased and Percy felt for a second that his eardrums were going to rip apart. The laughter was eerily haunting, and there was sense of familiarity in it. He knew he had heard it before but couldn't place when

The next moment the laughter ceased,followed by silence almost as if the voice had never been there...

Percy whipped his head around trying to find the source but the sight before him sent chills down his body . He had been so focused on the clouds and the voice, that he hadn't even looked behind.

The sight that greeted him was one of gore and pain...it was a battlefield. Bodies were strewn all over the place,some with spears through them, others impaled on swords, all with convulsed look on their faces as if they had known about their death beforehand. A red liquid was leeking out of them...blood;so much of it that Percy wanted to puke but he restrained himself. He tried to look at the faces or what was left of them. A few seemed familiar, but he just couldn't place them.

All of a sudden he realised that the flow of blood had changed direction, all the small streams were now flowing towards him, forming a pool of blood in front of him. Percy was too stunned to react as the laughing resumed, the malevolent edge to it now clearly visible. The blood began rising, trying to form various shapes until it settled into one...that of Luke Castellan.

But Percy new that it was not a way to potray luke, but Kronos,the titan of time and his old enemy. The liquid head tilted its head sideways as if upraising Percy.

"Well Perseus Jackson, we meet again", the voice in the air said.

The hair on Percy's body stood upright as he recognized the voice. The liquid body hadn't moved but its face had, as if trying to form the words the voice had said. "Kronos...", he spluttered completely stunned.

The liquid Kronos seemed to raise an eyebrow at him, or thats what it looked like. He couldn't really tell.

"Seems like you have grown smarter since we last met. U see I had a lot of things planned for my victory. I had been waiting for aeons for the chance to reclaim my throne and I had just about achieved it when YOU",the voice spat out while the blood turned an even darker shade of red,"snatched it from my hands. I then truly began to hate you Jackson. No longer did I need my throne, all i needed was revenge on YOU"

The air seemed to grow heavier with the last line.

A manical smile stretched across blood Kronos. "But look at you now. What are you now"

"Nothing"

The voice was now somehow in Percy's brain, screaming at him from the inside,making him feel every word it was saying, torturing him with visions.

"Nobody"

Percy fell to the floor again, screaming in agony, the voice going to a higher decibel with each word.

"Betrayed, thrown away, unwanted,insignificant"

"Noooo!", Percy screamed, unable to handle it any longer and broke down crying.

With a satisfied smirk the blood Kronos whispered one more thing in his head,"broken..."

Percy woke up with a scream on his lips. He was completely covered in sweat and his head was throbbing. He looked around, checking for any sign of kronos or blood or bodies, but everything around him looked normal.

So it was just a dream, ...just another one of his nightmares. He knew something was wrong with him. Everybody thought he was insane, a hero gone rogue. And sometimes he even began to doubt whether their words were true, whether he had truly lost his sanity. But there was no time for this; he had to move, and quickly so. He could sense that they were nearing.

He got up and looked around, taking in his surroundings for the last time. The bed and the floor were rickety and old, like they would break off any minute, but he couldn't bring himself to regret this place. This was as near to a proper home as he had gotten in the last two years. Atleast this was better than sleeping inside dustbins and mouldy boxes.

He went to the small opening in the side of the wall and looked out at the long expanse of fields that stretched out before him. Oh how he wished he could enjoy this pleasure. There was a time when pleasure, to him, meant time with his friends and girlfriend; now living was the greatest pleasure of all. He turned back to the room, stuffing his few remaining belongings in his backpack. No time for freshening up, not when they were hot on his heels.

He turned the rusted doorknob and stepped out into the cool air, basking in the last few rays of sunlight before sunset. Fortunately, the manager had shown him mercy and allowed him to live in the motel for a few days free of cost. A sudden noise to the left made him spin around, riptide already in hand, but there was nothing there.

He knew he was being paranoid, but better paranoid than dead. The run-down motel provided a good break for a few days, but now he had to be back on the run. Getting caught was not an option.

With a last look at the dilapidated inn, he began trudging along the muddy road in the general direction of west,gazing at the horizon, tears already forming in his eyes as they always did when he was about to slip into his memories. Shouldering the bag, he walked of towards the sunset, towards his last resort,and his only refuge, his second chance. The place where he knew his only ally was waiting.

He was in the middle of Kansas with little or no chance of surviving until he reached his destination. Why you ask?, simply because he was a man-on-the-run, not from monsters,but from his own kith and kin, the Olympians and their children, including his girlfriend and dad.

** 《****Flashback... . ...flashback》**

"I want to make a deal", those words of Gaea kept repeating in his mind. He felt like it was a premonition of something, something bad that was going to happen to him.

A lot of 'you expect us to believe that?!' and 'I'd rather eat my pants(courtesy of leo)' were thrown about but something told Percy that they wouldn't be able to make it past her without hearing her out.

Though he knew was going to regret this, mustering up his courage, he asked,"Well I would have gladly refused , but since I don't think you will let us pass through, there's no choice, is there?"

"Rightly guessed son of Poseidon, I still have enough power to delay your entry long enough for my giants to reach, they are not far as you'll think; as for the deal..."

"Don't trust her Percy. She has something planned", Annabeth whispered in his ears.

"Well go on", he urged Gaea, if her grand plan was to keep them engaged in talking, it was not going to work.

Gaea smiled knowingly," I am waiting for the...aahh oppurtune moment".

Something about Gaea's words were constantly disturbing him, like he was missing a significant piece of the puzzle. Suddenly there was a sharp drop in temperature as a cold wind blew their way...wait a cold wind at this time of the year in greece? That should have set of his alarms, but Gaea quickly distracted him.

"So the deal? I will not wake if you give Percy Jackson to me".

All Percy could do was stare at her indreculously. "Ummm...sure great deal gaea",he said, his voice filled with sarcasm. After all the planning you are just gonna give up, in return for me? Gaea if this was your grand scheme,then you are dumber than a minatour and thats saying something".

However Gaea's smirk,if possible,only widened. "Since it concerns you mortal, you don't have a choice in it. I ask the rest of the prophecised seven and the gods."

Percy couldn't control himself from bursting into laughter. But he soon stopped when he realised that the only one laughing was him. It dawned on him that the rest had not spoken since the deal had been mentioned. That was really odd. Usually they would be the first to mock gaea.

He looked around him," Guys whats taking you all so long?, let's just get this over with and leave". That was when he noticed the blank stares on their faces. Something was wrong, really, really wrong.

I turned to Annabeth," Wise girl, come on we have to enter Olympus, we don't have enough time". Annabeth turned towards her and there was a sudden flash of gold in her eyes, before resuming their normal grey colour.

Now all of his friends faces turned to face him, and he was horrified by the look on their faces . An unearthly smile was plastered on them, so wide that it should have been painful for any human. Then Jason stepped forward, an evil glint in his eye. "We agree".

There it was again , another flash of gold, now in Jason's eye. And his expression, he had never seen such cruelty in him before. He was so immersed in his thoughts that it took him a moment to register his words. "What!", Percy stepped back, there was something seriously wrong with them. The golden flashes, the wierd expressions, he had seen it before, but where?

"He began backing away, but Leo and Piper were too quick, they caught his hands, twisting it behind his back and pushed him down to the ground. He kept convincing himself that they were not themselves, that someone was forcing them to do this,but it was proving to be really difficult. The gods hadn't even intervened yet, does this mean they approved?

A flurry of emotions was running through him, but he knew he had to focus, he had to find time to figure this out. This time there were no smart girlfriends to come up with a plan or reformed friends to sacrifice themselves. This time it was just him, fighting for his own life.

Pushing down all the hurt and anger he felt, he said to Gaea in a level voice," Then I would like one last request. I would like to iris-message my mom from the ship and before you cut me off, it is necessary that I do so from the ship. My reasons are my own. You can send two escorts if you want."

Each second of his speech, he felt like screaming with frustration, especially when he had to call his friends 'escorts'. But he kept calm. He had gotten the extra time he wanted and there was no way he was going to lose his only oppurtunity for escape.

Gaea looked surprised, probably shocked by his indifference," Granted". Then her smile returned," You are but a child in front of me mortal, I will give you your last request, but take heed when I say that your sufferings have not even begun yet. Leave any hope of survival."With that, the mud figure splattered onto the ground.

After a very long and tedious walk, they had reached the trireme. Jason and Hazel were the ones holding his hands, while the rest were waiting a little way back . Till the time they had reached the trireme, Percy had tried to figure out what had happened, but it seemed like that memory was just out of his grasp. Added to that, the betralyal of the Olympians had rattled him more than he wished. Surely they would have intervened by now if they were on his side. And what was Gaea's plan? There was no way she will promise to not wake up.

He was shaken out of his reverie as he noticed a streak of auburn hair and brown eyes inside the trireme before it vanished.

Strangely, his entourage stopped. He looked back at them, only to find blank stares on their faces. Well atleast they were decent enough to give him privacy.

He ran into the trireme. He had fair idea who was waiting there and he did not want to miss her. Just as he had suspected, a nine year old girl with auburn hair and brown eyes,stood by the hearth, stoking the fire.

"Lady Hestia", he spat, out unable to control his emotions, "how could you gods-". Before he could go on, she cut him off." Wait Perseus, there is a lot you don't know and I dont have time to explain. Now listen carefully, nobody supported the deal other than Zeus. We are short of time so let me speak. We gods can help our demigods, but can provide only limited help. Take for example Zeus. He gave Thalia her weapons and saved her life by turning her into a tree, that alone exhausted most the help he could provide. That is why he could rarely ever help her after that. Such is the case with all the Olympians. But not me. I have never helped any demigod before, so, with a lot of difficulty, I can send you to Rome, but that would mean I won't be able to help you again anytime soon. You will have to survive without my help and find out the answers by yourself."

"And why should I trust you?", Percy asked cautiously, a hint of suspicion seeping into his voice".

"Becaue you have no other choice. Now go! They are coming. Just run into the fireplace and you will find yourself in Rome. But don't stop there. Keep moving. I will meet you in the land of the Hesperides. Dont give up hope yet child".

Every logic told him not to trust her, but Percy had never been a big fan of logic. He made to run into the fireplace but curiosity stopped him. He had to know something before he was ready to take this journey.

"What is controlling my friends lady Hestia?"

Hestia sighed," look deep into your mind Perseus. You are not as stupid as people make you out to be. Now go! They will reach here any second; you have been here too long."

Those words, they seemed to click something in Percy's mind. Finally he realised what had happened. There were still a lot of holes in his theory, but it seemed the only plausible explanation. He stepped into the now empty fireplace, as the pattering of feet became louder.

There was only one thought in his mind as the door opened and he began to disappear.

"Eidolons".

Hestia stood by the fireplace shaking her head sadly,"Poor child, his adventures have not even begun yet. He has been through too much at such a young age. The hero of Olympus, reduced to this by our own arrogance. But the hearth will always be behind him". With a final glare at the eidolons that had burst into the room, she too vanished in a gold light.

**But if it was eidolons all along and percy knows then why does he think he has been betrayed? And how can the eidolons possess the six of the seven so easily?****Or is there more to the story;) **

**Any guesses on whats happening? Please do tell. I really like to know how the others interpret my stories and what are their ideas.**

**P.s.: next chp will finally introduce 'her'. And fyi, this will not be a 'joining/becoming guardian of the hunt' story. There will be Pertemis but in a non ooc manner and in a completely different way. Lastly ' happy thanksgiving all '. Signing out**

** -SSOP**


	3. Chapter 3

**Wow! Zero reviews for this chapter. Self-esteem significantly lowered.*sigh***

**Anyways thanks for the follows and favourites, though a few reviews would be good. **

**Starts in present time. Enjoy!**

**IMPORTANT NOTE:**

**There is no chaos in this story irrespective of the fact that it may seem like that in this chapter. Loved writing the chapters ending.**

**Chp 1: Destined**

**Third person's PoV**

It was the 24th of March. The sun had just risen and the few clouds dotting the sky indicated ideal weather. However, if one happened to look closely at a certain park just outside of san francisco, they would notice a boy with sea green eyes and dishevelled black hair in an orange shirt facing a heavily- muscled guy in Roman armor, both tense with they're hands outstretched, eyeing each other warily.

And if this person could see through the mist, then he would have seen a leaf-shaped sword in the former boy's hand which gave off an ethereal glow even in broad daylight. The latter however clutched a curved golden sword in his right hand with a roman shield in his left, which was entirely covered with carvings.

"Move out of my way Roman, I don't want more innocent blood on my hands. Leave now and i'll spare you", the green-eyed boy said softly, but his tone sent shivers down the other boy's back .

The roman narrowed his eyes and snarled ," I don't take commands from you traitor, In the name of the twelfth legion, I order you to surrender yourself. You stand no chance against me. Give yourself up before I am forced to kill you."

Said accused person just rolled his eyes, "So you must be new to the legion. Don't fool yourself thinking you can defeat me." His sea-green eyes became a darker shade, giving off a manic gleam," I did tell you to back off,but you didn't and now you will pay the price. Your death will be a very painful one, son of Mars."

The boy seemed taken aback by the words of the one standing in front of him, but the look of shock soon morphed into one of anger," I don't know how you guessed who I am, but one thing is sure traitor; you are going to die!", saying so the roman rushed towards his opponent, his sword already raised above his head for a fatal strike.

However, the latter just remained in the same position, a small smirk playing on his lips, as he let the roman reach him.

The roman took a few more steps and brought down the sword diagonally, aiming at the other's shoulder. His enemy ,though, merely ducked under the blow and then faster than the roman could process, he twirled the sword in his hand so that the point was now facing away from the roman and rammed the hilt into his stomach.

The roman staggered back, thoroughly winded, but before he could regain his bearings,the green-eyed boy was upon him, attacking him with such a fury that he could barely block his attacks, let alone retaliate. Finally, thinking he had found an opening, the son of mars thrust his sword towards the other's abdomen. Too late he realised it had been a trick.

His opponent merely dodged the attack, using the oppurtunity to kick the sword out of the roman's hand. The roman could merely stare as his opponent launched another kick at his chest which sent him rolling backwards, his shield flying out of his hand. The roman got up but again, before he could react, the boy had already pressed him against a tree, the sword at his neck.

"How many are with you?", the boy asked. The roman merely whimpered causing the boy to press his sword against the formers neck even harder, forming a minor cut in the roman's neck from which blood began to trickle." Wait!", the son of mars pleaded, now truly frightened," no, there is no one with me. The rest are searching for you in kansas. They said that someone had told them you had been there recently. Please let me go now! I won't tell anyone, I swear."

However the words had an opposite reaction on the green-eyed boy. He picked up the roman's gladius lying nearby, his eyes darkening rage and anger,so much so that the roman found it difficult to look at him.

"You betrayed your people and that too so readily",he whispered softly. Then, without any warning, he thrust the golden sword into the boy's abdomen with so much strength that it not only went completely through him,but even pierced the tree behind him,sinking halfway through it."I hate betrayers".

The Roman screamed in agony,blood now pouring from the huge wound. Try as he might he could not dislodge the sword. He continued to scream for what felt like hours while the boy merely watched him without any emotions. Finally, the screams began to die down,the blood now forming a thick pool beneath the son of mars. The Roman looked up at his torturer ." You are insane!",he whispered in a hitched voice with his last ounce of strength, his vision darkening with the blood loss.

The boy merely turned and began to walk away before turning around for one last time,his voice heavy with sorrow,"Sometimes even I think I am."

《 line break》

Percy walked up to the garden of the hesperides, the thick mist having little effect on him. He could see ladon lounging by a tree,the golden apples upon it shimmering with a brilliant light under the sun's rays. The last encounter with the hundred-headed dragon was firmly etched in his mind, but this time he didn't have to go in that direction.

Instead he began walking towards the right, his eyes peering intensly at the marble fountain located a few yards away where a 9-year old girl was standing,her auburn hair tied in a bunch,looking at a distant point in the east as if she was anticipatingly waiting for someone.

The girl turned around and her gaze met his. A small smile appeared on her lips as she said," Perseus".

Percy smiled at her, all the sorrow and bitterness of the past two years fading away a bit as he replied," Lady hestia, its been a long time". But his smile soon faded as he saw the serious expression on her face." Its time to fulfil your promise lady Hestia. Tell me why the gods betrayed me, tell me why am I hunted. I know the eidolons couldn't have had the power to control them for such a long time, then tell me why are they still chasing me?"

"Yes child it is time you knew. I am afraid the eidolons managed to remove the memories of what happened with Gaea. All they can remember is the landing, and then you running away for no apparent reason. Chiron tried to reason with them, but for some reason they still believe that you betrayed them to Gaea. The gods too are against you Percy. I am afraid that whatever the reason might be, both the camps have branded you as a traitor by their own will".

Percy heart seemed to crack even more. All this while he had the smallest bit of hope that it was something else. Maybe the eidolons were still controlling them or something else was forcing them;that they were still his friends. He could remember all the times they had saved each others lives, their heart-to-heart talks,all the times they had supported each other. More than all of this he remembered Annabeth. All the times they had spent together saving the world over and over again;their underwater kiss, those three months of pure bliss after Kronos, their meeting in Rome...

All his past memories flooded back into his brain and Percy felt himself break into a million pieces. If there was one person for whom he would have given up the world itself, it was Annabeth. That small bit of hope and faith harboured deep within his heart had given him the strength to reach her;now not even that remained. He couldn't stop the tears that began streaming from his eyes. But he couldn't give up;not yet. He would find out what made his friends turn against him,even if it was the last thing he did.

"Why did the gods do this? They know everything that happened. Then why would they lie. What have I ever done to them other than save their hides time and again",he screamed out,his voice cracking with emotion. His final hope was lost and all he wanted to do was crawl into a corner and die. But the fates were too cruel to let it be so easy.

Hestia stared at his grief-stricken form, her own eyes filled with deep sadness." Percy,listen to me. There is more behind this story. All the Olympians are hell bent on killing you and I think that after two years of searching I know why. Its time you knew too.."

Just then four silver arrow whizzed past him, embedding itself into the fountain's base. He turned around to find thirty girls in silver parkas and a eighteen- year old emerge from the nearby bushes; the three in the front had their bows outstretched. The hunters.

The eighteen year old stepped up and for the first time Percy realised that her eyes were silver. He realized it was Artemis though he had never seen her in this form. Her face had a hardened look as if she despised doing this," Give yourself up Perseus jackson, son of Poseidon and traitor of Olympus."

Percy's face filled with rage at these words but before he could reply Hestia stepped in front of him," leave him be Artemis,I have..."

Percy felt a shiver run through him followed by a sudden drop in temperature and the next moment he saw that Artemis and her hunters were frozen,like literally frozen in time. He turned around to see Hestia in the same condition, her hands outstretched and her mouth open,as if she had been about to say something.

"What-", Percy began but he was cut-off by a blinding light in front of him. He could sense something inside it but the light was too bright for him to look at it directly." Perseus Jackson, I have waited long for you, child of the sea. The time is nearing,the time for us to meet. Gaea is playing a much bigger game my champion. I have slept long, but it is time for me to wake up. Come to me,son of the sea. Your journey will be a perilious one;but only you can do it."

"I am fading child and only you can save me. All i can give you is a gift and a companion. You will have to figure the gift out by yourself. That is all I can do for you. And Perseus, I am truly sorry for whats about to happen...I truly am. I tried to prevent it,but it is beyond my current powers. This was the most I could do. Remember that not only humanity,but life itself,creation itself is at stake."

With that the voice faded away. Suddenly, Percy felt a gust of wind hit his face and he was swept of his feet. Time restarted,but before either of the godesses could react, a blinding flash erupted in the sky as darkness consumed the entire garden. As suddenly as it had come, the darkness vanished.

It was a bright sunny morning again,as Percy and Artemis stared at each other, standing amongst the wreckage that had previously been the hesperides' garden, Hestia and the hunters nowhere to be seen.

**One imp. Question and I really want the answer.**

**Should this remain a pertemis fic or should i make it perzoe. I found the latter pairing recently and its become a favourite of mine. And i do have an idea for bringing zoe back should you'll choose her. The decision is in your hands.**

**Lastly this chp. Was supposed to be double the size but this seemed like a good stopping point.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Gonna remain pertemis:) i might write a perzoe in the future .**

**The first few chp. fetched just two reviews and i began having serious doubts about this story. Then u can imagine my surprise when i log into fanfictiin just ten hours later to find 15 reviews! You guys are the best! Thnks a lot for the reviews though i know the last chap. Wasnt so good.**

**. To answer some of the questions asked, from now on ill be trying to update weekly. Also, the first chp. began in present timei.e.1 and half years after Gaea's deal, and then slipped into the past. The second did the same. So Percy was sent to Rome by Hestia more than a year back..and he has journeyed since then to reach the garden of the hesperides. Ill be throwing light upon what all he suffered in short flashbacks during that time as that played a major role in what he has become. Hope that cleared all confusion:) enjoy!**

Oh how the fates loved him!. He was already having difficulty coming to terms with the gory death he had wrought earlier in the day. He had let his anger control him again. The roman had not deserved such a torturous death and how much ever he tried to potray that he didn't care, he wasn't that heartless. And No! as if that wasn't enough drama for the day, he had to undergoe heartbreak at the loss of his last hope, being caught and called traitor by a godess whom he had considered a friend since their last encounter here, having a disturbing vision from some unknown entity who wanted his help and had promised that it would be really difficult, and finally,to top it off, the disappearence of the oldest Olympian and the entire of the afore-mentioned man-hating godess's hunters ,who was now glaring at him as if it was his doing. As he had mentioned before, the fates loved him!

"Well", he said, arching an eyebrow at Artemis," how much longer are you going to stare. I know I look handsome but this doesn't look good for a virgin goddess you know",he added with a bitter smirk.

That snapped her out of her reverie. Within a flash she had another arrow notched in her already outstretched bow," Where are they? What have you done them? Tell me!", she screamed out the last part , her silver eyes flaring dangerously.

Percy felt anger rise within him. It wasn't as if he hadn't lost anybody. Lady Hestia was his final anchor to this world, she was his only ally, his only friend. He knew she couldn't be dead, she was a god. But he needed to find her. She had done so much for him,stood by him when nobody else had. Now it was his time to repay her.

He was just about to make a sarcastic retort when a metallic ozone smell filled the air, making his hair stand up. "Shit!",he muttered ; he knew what this was. The same feeling he had gotten in one of his dreams before Nico's mother had died. Artemis's eyes widened in realization too."Run!", she screamed as he began scrambling away from the spot. Not a moment later a bright flash erupted in the sky followed by a lightning strike which snaked all the way to the spot where he had been standing, leaving a 3 foot crater in his place.

He wasn't sure why artemis had tried to help him but he knew one thing, the hearth's protection was gone. He was now visible to the gods.

Without wasting a second, he turned around and began running towards a cluster of trees at the far end of the garden. He made the mistake of looking up. Storm clouds had begun gathering in the sky which was now looking bleak and grey, nothing like the sunny blue sky just a few minutes ago. His mind was still reeling from the wierd conversation with the unknown...person? He wondered who it could be; someone capable of freezing two Olympians in time...that was not a person he wanted to meet. Then again lady Hestia's disappearence was related to this person, so he was his only lead.

Any further thoughts were interrupted with another flash followed by a bang, as the ground about few feet behind him erupted. The trees were coming closer but he wasn't all that fast and he had a feeling that Zeus wouldn't miss again. Finally,after another agonizing minute, he managed to enter the mini-forest just as another bolt struck the tree he was standing under.

He had no idea what to do. How much longer could he run? There was nowhere to hide. Just as he neared the last line of trees he felt someone swipe his feet from under him, making him fall face first into the ground. Luckily, the grass on it made it soft , so he wasn't injured. He got up with a groan and looked into the eyes of a raging goddess of the hunt...oh yeah he had forgotten about her.

Suddenly he realised that the metallic scent was gone. Why would Zeus stop? He looked at Artemis confused. Artemis rolled her eyes then said," every Olympian can hide a mortal from others if the mortal were to be in their domain. The forest and wildlife is my domain".

A lot of questions were brimming in his mind, but he blurted out the one that was troubling him the most." Why did you save me?"

Her glare was replaced by an exasperated look, as if his stupidity had washed away her anger." How will I find my hunters if you are dead Perseus?". Again Percy felt the same anger and frustration bubble up inside him. "I don't know where they are Artemis. If you didn't notice Lady Hestia has also disappeared and from where would I get such power in the first place?"

Artemis sighed in defeat, her eyes softening a bit." I don't suppose you could have. And in trying to save you I will be branded traitor too. There are a few gods who support you, you know and I am one of them. We never voted against you, but neither could we stand up against Father. Why do you think the hunt hadn't caught up to you yet. I had been restraining them. You may be a male Jackson, but no one can doubt your loyalty."

Percy was only half-listening. He was happy to hear that atleast someone was on his side, though not that 'someone' who he wanted it to be. However his attention was more focused on the purple light coming from below the cliff which was about 30 metres away. It was calling out to him and he got the strange feeling he had gotten when the entity had been speaking to him. He realised that this must be the way to reach the being and if that was true, then the companion could only be the person standing before him.

He began taking a step towards it when Artemis exclaimed"No! If you cross the trees my protection will be lost!". That drew his attention back to Artemis. If she was his companion he had to convince her to come with him. He drew in a sharp breath, knowing his attempt would most probably be futile." Artemis listen. I can't explain it now; there isn't enough time , but you need to come with me. I have an idea regarding what could have happened to your hunters but you need to trust me. "

Artemis's eyes narrowed, but she didn't move. Percy looked her in the eye, trying to convey all his sincerity and truthfulness as he spoke," You see the purple light beyond the cliff? I have reason to believe that it will lead us to them. I am quite sure of it. I'll tell you the wholr story later but need to trust me. We don't have much time; even though they can't attack from above, now that they know my location they can come here on foot. We don't have much time. So, what do you say?"

Unhesitantly she replied," Yes".

He was completely shell-shocked and before he could stop himself he blurted out, " what?".

Artemis narrowed her eyes and answered in a smooth tone," Its not for you Jackson. My hunters are...I don't even know what has happened to them and I believe you. So yes I will come with you if it is my only chance at saving them"

He tensed at the sound of approaching footsteps," okay then. Now come on lets go before its too late", he said as he began running towards the edge of the cliff. Artemis seemed to have heard it too, because she was beside him in a flash as he reached the edge.

What Percy saw made him catch his breath. A purple portal looked back at them from halfway down the cliff. He felt strangely drawn to it. There was no doubt in his mind that this was the way. He felt hope again, hope that he can save his friend and the world, hope that maybe that would finally give him a fresh start,hope that the companion besides him would warm up to him. He turned around towards a shocked Artemis and smiled at her," Well are you ready?".

She looked back at him, a small smile forming on her face too," lets do this".

The sky was darekening again as if sensing his protection gone and the footsteps became louder, but nothing could dampen the rush of happiness and excitement he felt after years. He looked back at Artemis one last time," and Artemis?"

"Hmm?", she muttered, her gaze fixed on the the portal.

"Please call me Percy", he said as he jumped off the cliff,his last thought being ' a leap of faith...how cliché.

《Line breakkkķkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk》

A lone figure stepped out of the shadows of the nearest tree . It contemplated for a second before running to edge and jumping down as the portal began to close.

**So who could the lone figure be...a friend or foe? Tell me your guesses.**

**Finally this part is over... their real journey will begin now and the story will finally find its own pace and rythm along with some actual pertemis. I am really excited knowing all the things I have planned and you would be too...oh wait you don't know what i have planned. Oh well you should be excited too because this will be the actual start of the story.**

**I am so itching to write the part that if I get 15 reviews I will post the chp. in two days...if I dont get then my usual schedule. R&R please:)**


	5. Chapter 5

? POV:

Darkness...all consuming, terrifying , nerve-racking, humbling darkness. It was everywhere. He tried to move but nothing happened. He tried again, even harder, but his body refused to respond. He tried to think. Where was he?, why was he here?, who was he?; but all thoughts evaded him. He knew nothing, felt nothing;he just existed.

He heard a scraping noise ahead of him followed by the light pattering of footsteps. His gaze followed in the direction of the sound. Something sorrounded by a blue halo was approaching him,its aura crackling with sheer power...His senses were flaring now. He knew he should recognize this person but he didn't even know his own name.

The person reached near him and scrutinized him, as if sizing him up. He was now practically thrashing internally,but he couldn't even budge. He knew he had to hide..this person was his enemy but he couldn't even form an idea related to escape; Whenever he tried to think of something like that his mind became befuddled. It felt like someone was filtering his thoughts, only allowing some to form. He did not like this but presently there was nothing he could do.

He realised that the man was now staring at him. His features seemed too familiar,too personal. The completely blue eyes, the sprawling white beard, the gaunt and hardened face.

The man spoke," They say you are waking again. They say you are too powerful to suppress. That you are already able to form coherent thoughts again and they won't be able to stop you. It seems the time is coming. " Suddenly the man's face broke into one of immense sadness and hurt and his gaze shifted to a point behind him." War is coming brother and this time there can be no mercy..."

LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK

Percy's eyes fluttered open. His face was pressed against something green and cold. Grass. He tried to get up, but something sharp was jabbed against his back, making him fall again. He tried to bring his hands in front to break the fall before realising that they were tied behind his head.

"What the-" he began but before he could continue someone roughly hauled him onto his feet. His eyes had trouble focussing due to the extreme brightness, but he could make out the silhouettes of structures before him built in no particular formation. After a moment his vision cleared. He was in a valley ringed with huge mountains...like the Himalayas kind of huge. The valley itself looked as large as Olympus itself with a single river snaking through it.

But what caught his attention were the structures. He had seen them in the ancient greek books he was forced to read at camp half-blood, only they had a sense of dreariness about them. Something about them made him wish that he could run away from here.

His contemplation was broken by a huge push from behind, bringing him down to his knees. He tried to look behind and identify his captor but a shriek from somewhere to his left interrupted him. 'Artemis' how could he have forgotten about her. He turned to his left to see an angry Artemis being dragged towards him by a seven foot tall person.

Her feet and hands were bounded as well and she seemed to be screaming something at the man. He caught a few words like 'filthy male' and 'jackalope' and a smile touched his lips. What he couldn't understand was why she hadn't killed them or teleported or incinerated them by unleashing her true form.

When she was thrown besides him he voiced the question. She looked at him indreculously," Gee percy I totally forgot about that!". She yelled out the last part making their two captors, who were deep in conversation turn around, allowing Percy to finally get a good look at them. They were shaven from head to toe and odd designs snaked through their entire body forming various figures which meant nothing to him. All they wore was a loincloth

The first one,who looked like he must be the alpha said to them in an unnaturally deep voice," mortals cannot find this place. You will be taken to the lady for judgement. Resist and you will die".

Percy felt like laughing at him. He was calling a goddess a mortal. But then again the strong aura that he usually felt in the presence of the gods was not there. He looked around to Artemis. Her eyes were no longer completely silver and the natural glow that emanated from her had disappeared. Her eyes were filled with panic and fear. She seemed human.

Percy looked back at the seven footers. There was no way they could escape without Artemis's powers. There was something wrong with her and the only way to know was to follow these guys. He looked back at Artemis again and she nodded.

"Okay", he muttered to the captors. Then one of them picked up a club and bonked him on the head, making him blackout.

...

Percy's eyes fluttered open for the second time in the day. He felt a sharp pain in his head, but ignored it. The scenery had considerably changed since last time. He was now in a small cave like structure with metal bars blocking the opening. A jail. The only light came from a torch(the old kind) which hung outside the prison. They were underground for sure.

Any further thoughts were interrupted by a stinging slap to his face. He looked around to find Artemis glaring at him. Her auburn hair was tangled and messy,her face were was covered in small scratches. She was covered in dirt and dust and her clothes were ripped in some places. She looked human and beautiful.

Before she could slap him again he hastily said," Why aren't you umm.. godly anymore? You couldn't use your powers and you look like a human"

Her glare only intensified and she gritted her teeth" The path of chronus. Thats why I don't have my powers. I am mortal for the time-being."

That surprised him,"Kronos?"

"No! I meant chronus, the primordial; the embodiment of time itself. I should have guessed it from the colour of the portal itself. We are in deeper trouble then you can imagine"

Artemis seemed really pissed off and god or not, he knew she wouldn't hesitate to kill him. He replied weakly,"explain?"

Artemis sighed and muttered something about 'oblivious boys' before saying," You first."

"Short version or long?", he asked propping his back against the stone wall

"What do you think?", she replied sarcastically.

"Ok...so,in short, time stopped, big blue light appeared, told me Gaea was planning something bigger and I needed to find him to save the world and told me he was sorry before everybody disappeared and time restarted". He stooped to catch his breath and saw that she was looking at him oddly.

"What?", he asked," you were the one who wanted the short version".

She said nothing for a minute , so he broke the silence again," your turn"

She took in a deep breath before beginning," As you know chronus was the primordial of time. But time, unlike other primal forces like the earth and night, keeps moving forward,never stays still. Because of this Chronus was one of the first and only primordials to fade. Before fading he used his essence to create the path of chronus.

Any being can travel this path but they will be mortal for the time period. It is a journey through time itself and no one knows what we will find at the end. Some say it is their strongest desire, others say it will bless the victor with chronus's powers. But no one has ever accomplished it yet."

Percy was about to reply when he heard footsteps approaching them. He felt Artemis tense beside him. "Lets not be hasty arty, we don't know who they are".

Artemis looked at him with astonishment like she couldn't even believe he had said that. He smirked at her and before she could reply they heard the jail opening. They both turned around to find another one of the seven-foot giants. He just stood there for a minute and walked off towards the right, leaving the prison open.

They exchanged a look before following him. They could have just as easily ran off in the opposite direction but something told Percy that escape would be futile.

The narrow passage continued for miles,veering sharply in different directions until they finally reached a pair of wooden doors.

The man stepped forward and knocked thrice. Soon the turning of a key was heard and the massive doors opened with a loud creek.

The room was completely shrouded in darkness, which Percy began to feel was happening way too often, except for a small light at the far end. The light was just enough to illuminate a white and golden throne and the figure sitting on it.

Artemis's eyes seemed to widen in disbelief. The man nudged them forward. Artemis quickly slipped her hands into his before moving forward. A blush crept on Percy's face but he ignored it. Artemis was just afraid, he reassured himself, why would a goddess of maidens hold a male's hand. Bur what really disturbed him was why he was so bothered by the simple act.

He realised that while he was lost in his thoughts they had already made it to the throne. The figure on the throne gave him the creeps. She was a goddess for sure, but she wore a black robe like a judges' and her eyes were blindfolded with a black strip of cloth. That wasn't what unsettled him. Her body was completely bony and her face looked haggard and wrinkled. Her skin was parchy and frayed as if it would fall off any moment.

He had seen many gods and goddesses who were thousands of years old but this was the first one that looked the part.

She raised one withered finger at us before saying," I am themis, goddess of justice, accussed traitor of Olympus, bearer of the fyanthian curse and now an enemy of the gods. Who might you be mortals?"

**The chapter was supposed to be double the size but i didn't feel like writing the rest. As i said, reviews inspire me so pls do review. It won't take much of your time and it would make me very happy. **

**What can themis's story be? Tell me what you think.**

**Lastly, i need a beta. Anybody wanna volunteer? Pros are you will get a rough idea of my story line and can add some inputs to the story along with the usual work. Cons are that you will have to tell me what I will have to do to to make you beta cause I hav no idea how the process works. **

** -SSOP **


	6. Chapter 6

**Bonus short chptr! It has four Povs crammed in it but it takes a different take on the story and throws light on some of the other aspects of the story. Thanks for all the reviews, favs and follows. Sorry for any errors and I am still looking for a beta. Happy reading:)**

**P.s. i got angry while writing the last pov (you'll see why) but everything becomes clear in the end.**

They stood in a semi-circle all fifteen of them. They're charcoal black armours were gleaming making them seem even more terrifying. But she couldn't back down. So many lives depended on her.

Since she was born she knew she was different, even by demigod standards. Not more powerful;just something apart. Oh she had fought her fair share of monsters considering her heritage. Dracenae,hellhounds, furies you name it. But what stood before her were nothing she had ever faced before.

The first one charged at her cautiously as if testing her. That was its first mistake because she was never one to consider the risks. She threw her spear at the monster and it struck it right in the chest, tearing its armour like paper and lodging into its 'flesh'? The monster uttered a guttural scream and fell but it didn't burst into dust.

Another one stepped forward, the wicked double-bladed axe in its hand doing nothing to encourage her. It must have been quite stupid because it threw the axe at her while she was twenty feet away. She ducked under her trusty shield but the blow sent her reeling backwards and she fell to the floor.

It lunged at her but she rolled to the right and mid-roll she swung her shield in a deadly arc,catching the monster on its neck. There was a sickening crack as the shield ripped through the monster and it fell sideways to the floor.

"Well", she called out to the remaining thirteen as she got up, "watcha waiting for? Its been long since I whooped some monster ass". She was weaponless but let nobody say that Thalia grace wasn't gutsy. They converged upon her as she slapped her bracelet and aegis came spiralling out.

Line breakm..mmmmmmmm...mmm...mm...mm.m...line break...mm.m.m...

Rachel Pov:

Rachel elizabeth dare was doodling on her history textbook when someone rammed a scale on her desk.

She looked up to see a very angry mrs. Dorothy glaring at her," Ms. Dare you have been warned enough times to not draw in class. This is your last warning! The next time I see such un-ladylike behaviour from you, I will be having a talk with your father. Consider yourself warned". With another stern glance she went back to her teaching.

But Rachel had only been half-listening. Under other circumstances she would have been terrified because attending Clarion academy was her only chance of visiting camp in the summer. However, she was too enraptured by the drawing she had made. It showed a 6 foot boy with raven black hair and a leaf-shaped sword standing before a full-length mirror. Only problem? His eyes were completely blue.

"Oh percy what have you gotten yourself into this time", she muttered before mrs. Dorothy's loud voice jarred her back into reality.

Nobody's pov

Percy jackson..an ordinary name among billions of other ones. But considering this person had waged and won two wars against immortal beings and by his mere abscence,sparked a civil war amongst gods;the name no longer seemed common place.

Since the hunt had been issued the tension had been brewing and all it had needed was a tiny spark. A tiny spark to to pit immortal against immortal for an 18 year old boy.

The entire of olympus had been split into two factions. Most of the olympians on one side with Hermes, Apollo, Hephaestus and most of the minor gods on the other.

Few people could have brought such a reaction, none mortal. The camps had been split up as well. There was no camp jupiter and camp half-blood; only those supported percy and those who didn't... All for a single half-blood.

Zeus sat on his throne hearing continous chattering from the 7 gods around him until his patience ran out. "Silence!", he yelled and all the noises ceased. "Athena, what is our status. "

Athena nodded and extended her hands. A scroll appeared in her hands out of thin air and she began reading it aloud," most of the older campers from camp half blood, the children of the minor godd and the entire fifth legion,along with Hermes, Apollo, Hephaestus and nearly all of the minor gods are against us. Lupa is with them while Chiron has left camp and declared himself neutral.

Iris is with them too, so iris-messaging has been discontinued. Hermes has ceased all communications we had. Hephaestus's automatons have joined him. They have taken over camp half-blood; but our supporters have managed to flee to the roman camp. The remaining six of the prophecy are still with us but are reluctant to fight their comrades.

Dionysus has been captured; so has been Aphrodite. We are still unable to find them. Hecate's magic is too strong."

Zeus pressed his fingers too his head to dull the headache that had been building for days. "I dont want to know about the army. What is our chances of winning?"

Considering the fifty minor gods on their side? very bleak and if percy joins them..."

"Any ideas on the whearabouts of Artemis and Hestia?" Zeus interrupted.

"None", Athena replied as the scroll vanished.

"Meeting adjourned" Zeus announced and all the gods except him flashed out. He stared at the empty hearth on the far side of the throne room." That cursed sea brat", he muttered and sighed.

Annabeths Pov:

Annabeth was walking along one of the many roads that led to the via principalis. Reyna had given up praetorship and gone to camp half-blood along with the entire fifth legion to join their enemies. Naturally, the responsibility had fallen onto her shoulders. In the wake of this raging conflict, all past greek-roman animosity had been forgotten for the time being.

She thought back to all that had happened in the last two years. When the gods declared that Percy had betrayed them, she had refused to believe it. But then they had shown those disturbing visions of Percy leaving the original Olympus though it seemed like the image was not showing them everything.

Unfortunately, this had been enough to convince the rest of the six;though not her. But then there was Jason...From the moment she had first met him she had felt something stir within herself for the blond.

He was everything that Percy was and more. He was a hero, extremely powerful, handsome, a leader and one of the seven. However, unlike Percy he was also smarter, level-headed, calm and someone whom his mother approved off.

It had started slowly, a slight longing here, a little pang of jealousy there but she had fallen for him. There was nothing she could do because of Piper, until last week. He had broken up with her and since then they had been spending a lot of time together. So when he agreed there was no way she could back out.

Now, though she realised how wrong she was. It had just been a show. A play on her heart with Aphrodite's help surely to decieve her. And now she was so deeply involved that there was no way she could turn back. She saw that involuntarily she had strayed from her path and now stood before a part of the Tiber.

Since her time with Percy water had always calmed her and it still did. She sat down by the bank letting her tears fall. There was no going back. She and Percy were unwillingly enemies. All she could hope for was that somewhere in the distant future, he could forgive her.

"Sorry seaweed brain...", she choked out before resuming her sobbing.

**Guyss just 3 reviews per chp. Is really less. Just a 'cool story' would also do(though i like detailed ones) but do review. Pls:(**

**Lastly most of my chps are 2k and this one was even less so Q of the day is: should i write 2k or 4k chps. Time taken will be same but i am more used to the former size. Your choice.**

** -ssop**


	7. Chapter 7

**Even smaller chp. But I had to end it here. Not to worry, their future adventures will be longer and possibly fluffier. This was just a taste of whats to come. Also the being mentioned here is the one from chp4 I think and the figure from chp3. Personally, I would say this is one of my better chptrs. Quality over quantity right?**

The hungry gleam in her eyes convinced Percy that what he was thinking was true...there was no way she would let them leave from here alive. He had only one option- stall for time.

He bowed deeply before replying," Its an honour to meet you lady themis. I am Percy Jackson".

"And I am Ar-", artemis began with a slight glare but he clamped his hand over her mouth and continued," this is arianna, my sister". Her glare intensified as she turned towards him. He whispered,' go along with it' before turning back to the goddess who seemed lost in deep contemplation.

" Then tell me Perseus how did you pass my barrier if you are a mortal and why don't you seem surprised when I told you I was a greek goddess."

That stumped him,"Umm...wait you mentioned a fyanthian curse what is that? I think I have heard about it somewhere", he said trying to distract her.

Her eyes lit up at his words;apparently justice is quite gullible."You know about it mortal? When I supposedly betrayed Olympus that vile Zeus cursed me. This curse makes me continue to age though I am immortal until I wither away only to be brought back as my own self and suffer again. My powers became limited but fortunately I found this trustable cult soon after.

I showed them some the powers I still possessed and they instantly proclaimed me their goddess. Now I bide my time out here waiting for an oppurtunity to dole out revenge on those arrogant, thick-headed fools. So if you have a cure then tell me because your time has run out. I think I will enjoy killing you both".

While she spoke Percy's ADHD mind was scouring through the room, trying to figure out an exit but there was nothing. Only thick wooden walls. The only exit was through the way they came and that would only lead them back into the tunnels ; not mentioning the guards guarding the door. He needed a major distraction.

"Oh revenge you say. Even we want revenge on the gods", he said elbowing Artemis in the stomach.

"Oh yes. The gods, they killed our family because we didn't worship them properly. We lost everything we held dear to them. We want to help you.", she said sweetly.

Themis eyed her curiously as if noticing her for the first time."You..you look familiar. Hmmm...anyways time's up and mere mortals like you are no use to me. Also, something about your story doesn't ring true."

Percy shuffled nervously. This wasn't going their way. Suddenly two guards appeared from behind latching onto his arms and bringing him down on his knees. He looked sideways to see Artemis in a similar position.

"Now how should I kill you", she smirked, her manic eyes and shrivelled body sending shivers down Percy's back. A huge beheading device appeared before them."Aha! death by guillotine. Perfect! The girl first".

The men pushed a struggling artemis before the device, placing her head in the slot below the sharp metal.

"No!", Percy shouted repeatedly but that only widened Themis's grin. She licked her lips satisfactorily making him cringe with horror.

"Ready girl?" Themis asked in gleeful delight while Artemis continued to struggle wide-eyed. She managed to turn her head enough to meet his eyes. She seemed calm, accepting her faith. At that precise moment something happened. Something which he had no idea about and even though Artemis would recount whatever happened that day a million times he would never actually understand or belive her...

Third person Pov

"No!", Percy screamed again but on this occassion his voice came magnified. His eyes shone with a bright white light and when the light dimmed, the sea-green pupils were replaced by completely blue eyes. The entire room lit up and a force sent his two captors and themis flying away.

The blue eyes drifted towards Artemis before darkening even more. Artemis felt the pressure on her hands vanish and looked back to find the two guards at the far end of the room, slumped in a heap.

Even from here she could here the roaring of winds outside the building, increasing by the minute. Percy began stalking towards the lying body of themis. His steps were sure, confident and his entire body emitted a different aura altogether. It was difficult to even look at him without feeling the raw strength coming from him.

He lifted themis up in the air with one hand and looked at her. "You foolish immortal", he thundered," you are nothing but a measly ant before me whom I could squash without even realizing it. You think you have power over me? Me?"

As if just to prove his point the entire room shook and the roof teared apart flying into the air. The gaping hole revealed a massive hurricane raging through the bleak grey skies. And they were right in the eye of it which seemed to stretch for miles.

Themis looked up and then back at him. Her expression was one of pure fear and helplessness." Wh-wh-who are y-you", she stuttered out.

" Oh dear goddess. Trying to come up against me was your biggest mistake. Now suffer the wrath of the 12th incarnation of the protegnoi of the sky, the true ruler of all above and below. Tremble at his name and wallow at his feet because he is Ouranos, first of the primordials, the lord supreme, vanquisher of darkness and the embodiment of all life."

At his words the hurricane seemed to grow even more fierce, the noise now making Artemis's ears almost bleed.

"You die today child. Your pathetic existence has come to an end." With that a bright flash illuminated the entire surroundings. Artemis closed her eyes but she could still feel the raw surge of power clawing at her. It went on for a few seconds longer before finally dying down.

She opened her eyes hesitantly but nothing could have prepared her for the sight before her. Everything around her had been flattened. Not just the entire building but even the mountains surrounding the valley. There was nothing but miles and miles of grass and a smoking crater before her.

She crawled to the hole, her head still swirling with the aftereffects. Within the crater laid a smoking percy, his clothes charred and skin red, but other than that unharmed. She called out to him but he was unconcious.

Suddenly a portal appeared on the far side of the crater, the same purple one. But from the look of it, it wasn't going to remain open for long. She slid into the crater, ignoring the pain she felt all over her body. She tried to drag him out but she didn't have enough strength.

The next moment someone was helping her pull him along. She looked towards her left to find a figure cloaked from head to toe in some kind of black cloth with designs upon it."Her hand travelled to the dagger strapped to her side but the man caught her hand.

"I am here to help",he grunted,"There isn't enough time. The portal closes in about 50 seconds. We have to go through or we will be stuck here forever". She nodded warily, still not sure. However there was no other option.

Finally with seconds left they managed to drag Percy to the portal. "Are you coming too?", Artemis asked tentatively. "Yes", the hooded figure replied," but we will dwell on who I am later". With those last words he stepped through the portal along with Percy and Artemis as the portal closed behind them.

Line break line break djdjdnnssbjsnssjsnsndndndnd line break

Artemis stepped out beside the hooded man and unconcious Percy. Fortunately this time they were concious.

She looked in the direction her helper was staring in but her eyes refused to register what she saw. Before her lay sn entire city completely shrouded in darkness. There were odd black shapes in the sky and all the streets were devoid of people.

At that moment an alarm bell began ringing followed by a few moving shapes in the sky and flashes of bright light everywhere. The sound was nearly unbearable. The hooded figure sighed noticeably.

"1940s Britian. World war 2", he muttered angrily under his breath.

**Okay that last part might seem slightly doctor whoish(die-hard fan by the way) but it will still be greek mythology-centric. R&R?**

**Oh yeah before I forget I have posted a new pjo story "fallen angel". Find it in 'my stories' and do read pls. Its a very different idea and I think you might like it. Bye!**

** -ssop**


End file.
